My Sanctuary
by Jeune Coeur
Summary: People only knew her by what she could do or say. They believed that she never had any real hardships in her life. This is untrue. This is the REAL story of Hermione Granger, her life @ Hogwarts, & how she found love. *rating may change later on in story*
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything! All the characters of the Harry Potter books belong to J.K Rowling.**

Prologue:

How do I explain this to anyone? No one would understand. To them I'm just the ugly, stuck up, know-it-all, bookworm, sidekick, brains, and friend of the great Harry Potter. I know I'm nothing special but don't I deserve to be loved for me as a person? Shouldn't I be loved, or at least cared for because of who I am and not what I can do? All my life the only affection I was received was so I would do something for someone. I take care of everybody else, but who takes care of me? No one.

If people knew what my life was really like would things be any different? I don't know. I'm too afraid to tell anyone because I'm afraid of the unpredictable outcome of taking said course of action. I do however, have the courage to write it down and hide it away to one day be read years from now and then discarded.

The stories you may have heard about me are nothing but the retelling of the façade of my life. My name is Hermione Jane Granger, and this is the true account of my time at Hogwarts: School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

_Standing through an open door way, _

_Sick feeling out of place People walking by ignore me,_

_I want to turn and run away, _

_So I turn and away I close my eyes, _

_And I disappear from here to_

_My sanctuary, _

_My hide away, _

_My secret window,_

_ Nobody can see me when I disappear into my place, _

_My complications, _

_My fantasies, _

_My destinations,_

_ Never going to let you get into my head it's my Sanctuary. . ._

_Sanctuary, Alana Grace_

**A/N: So what do you think? Love it? Hate it? Let me know what you think.**


	2. Duty, friends, fears, & a blonde boy

**A/N: Here's an update! Just so you know, Hermione's thoughts are in bold italics.**

Outside the train station

Normal POV:

"Now Hermione you be sure to study hard and get good grades now you hear? We don't need you to be slacking off just because you're going to this Hogwarts School."

"Yes Father." Hermione replied.

"Oh and Hermione," added her Mother, "be sure to find a place where you can practice your vocals, dancing, acting, musical instruments. You need to keep that up so you don't dissapoint your Grandmother. You know she will only plans on leaving us her fortune when she dies if she believes that you are pursuing some sort of career in the musical and acting arts."

"You don't have to remind me Mother! I know my duty!" said Hermione bitterly.

"Watch your tongue girl!" boomed her father, "Remember your place. Now get out the car. We don't need you missing the train."

"Yes sir."

Platform 9 3/4

Hermione's POV:

_Alright Hermione you can do this. You've been studying all summer to be ready for this. Don't let anyone see you scared, show them that your strong. I am not afraid, I am not afraid, I am not afraid. . ._

Later on the train to Hogwarts. . .

**_Honestly! I'm on the train for less then five minutes and I'm helping a boy named Neville find his toad. Poor boy though, he looked so nervous stuttering and all sigh I suppose it's the least I can do for him. That toad is probably the closest thing he has to a friend at the moment. Wonder if anyone in this compartment has seen the toad._**

"Has anyone seen a toad? A boy named Neville has one." **_Please say yes._**

"No." the read head boy said while the raven hair boy just shook his head.

**_Just my luck! Oh well. These boys look nice. Maybe they would let me be their friend. Come on Hermione you can do this_**!

"Oh are you doing magic? Let's see then." _**Was that too bossy? I hope not.**_

"Ahem. Sunshine daisies butter mellow, turn this stupid fat rat yellow."

_**giggle Is this carrot top for real? He probably has an older brother or something playing a joke on him. I should probably just keep my mouth shut. But if I do that how can I show these boys that I'm not stupid. I can't let anyone think I'm stupid! What would my parents think?**_

"Are you sure that's a real spell? Well, it's not very good is it? Of course, I've not only tried a few simple ones myself but they've all worked out for me. For example: Oclulus Reparo."

_**I hope that was enough to impress him. Oh wow is that. . .?**_

"You're Harry Potter! I'm Hermione Granger." Turning to face the red headed boy, "And you are?"

"I'm Ron Weasley." **_Alright introductions are over, everything seems to be going smoothly so moving on . . . _**"A pleasure to meet you both. You better change into your robes. I expect we'll be arriving soon. Oh and by the way Ron you've got dirt on your nose. Just there."

_**Oh please tell me I did not just say that! At this rate he and Harry will think I'm a freak and won't want to be friends and then I'll be all alone for the rest of my time here. Great going Hermione!**_

Later on in the Great Hall at Hogwarts . . . .

_**This place is amazing! I can't believe I will get to come here every school year for seven whole years! Imagine all the things I could do, see, and learn in such an amount of time! From the looks of Harry's and Ron's faces I can imagine they're thinking the same thing as I am. Who is that boy? I must say I don't think I've ever in my life seen someone with such intense platinum blond hair and grey eyes. Someone so unique might make a good friend. Oh, looks like he's coming over here to talk to us and bring some . . . rather large friends with him.**_

"So it's true then, what they were saying on the train. Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts. This is Crabbe and Goyle. And I'm, Malfoy. Draco Malfoy."

**_Ron sniggers quite loudly at this. I don't know what he thinks is so funny. I happen to think that the name Draco is a very regal name._**

"Think my name's funny do you? No need to ask yours. Red hair and a hand-me-down robe? You must be a Weasley. You'll soon find out that some wizarding families are better than others. Potter. You don't want to be making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there."

**_Why what a stuck up pompous prat! Where does he get off saying such a snooty thing! Still his arrogance might just be his way of covering up his fear. That I can relate to! I'll wait a bit before I decide what I think of him. I'm sure he's much nicer once you get to know him. I hope._**

To be continued . . .


End file.
